Love at First Sight
by katie-masen
Summary: Bella is part of the Volturi,as she's the most powerful vampire in existance. So what happens when so meets a special someone and her views on the existance of love changes forever? canon pairings. CullenHaleLuvr94 as author & me beta from ch1-9
1. Prologue

****I take over being Alpha after chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters in this story not me.**

**~This chapter was written by the wonderful **_**CullenHaleLuvr94**_** with me as Beta**

**Possible lemons from chapter 11 onwards ….but ****rated T**** until then as I am not the author till chapter 10**

**Enjoy and R&R**

**Love at First Sight**

**Prologue:**

I knew what my future could've been. I know what my fate should've been. My future and fate was and still could be the one and only Edward Cullen. I love him with all of my being but I'm bringing danger into his and his family's lives. I've made my decision. I'm going to leave his and his family's life just as unknowingly as I came into their lives._ It will be as if I never existed._ Long before this I was never in love, I never believed in it, someone or in this case both of us, will just end up hurt.

For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Isabella Marie Swan Voltur, Bella for short. I am the "Daughter"/Princess of the Volturi, an immortal, a vampire, and a monster as some put it but I don't believe I am. We are what we are. I consider the vampires who choose to be vegetarians have souls. We don't drink the blood of those innocent humans, they have reason to live, who are we to end their lives? The vampires who do _are_ monsters and definitely have _no_ soul.

I've been an immortal for fifty-two years now. Although my body will tell you different, staying forever seventeen and never ageing for the rest of eternity. It was in the year of 1956 when Aro Voltur turned me.

I wasn't dying, which was the usual reason why humans were changed. Not just any dying human was turned, these humans had to be fairly young and have some kind of potential or gift. But I wasn't dying, no. I had a gift incredibly great, some sort of power shield. Aro and Jane's power had no affect. Actually, in fact I wasn't affected by any power involving the mind.

I'm incredibly unique; no mind power can work on me unless I choose to let it, which was only one of my many powers. Yes. That's right, "powerS". Notice the plural? Well that's where the 'incredibly' came from when I said I was unique, because everyone one who had a power was unique, no 2 vampires had to exact same power. Nor multiple powers for that fact. Usually vampires only have one power if none at all. But I, I have every power you can think of, which obviously is pretty much a hell of a lot of power.

Aro thought I would be very powerful if I was turned and that is exactly what happened. And now I'm the most powerful vampire in existence. His most prized possession and what I say goes, not the other way around.

It was Carlisle Cullen who taught me all about drinking animal blood. I was repulsed by the smell of human blood before I was turned, but being a vampire only enhanced this repulsion as my senses were improved. Therefore the stench of rust and salt of human blood was more potent, but still nothing over the stench of a werewolf. Yes there are such things as werewolves. Hey if there can be creatures such as vampires, why not werewolves?

Well anyway it was Aro who told me about Carlisle Cullen and how he came up with the idea of drinking animal blood. Aro and Carlisle have been good friends for a few centuries now. After hearing all about this vegetarian diet, I decided I to would drink the same. I've never met Carlisle but I respect and admire him as if I've been his friend for centuries.

Love, don't believe in it, mostly because growing up my mother, Renee, gave me the impression that love is not for all and just for some. Not all of us can have a happy ending, but if I'm lucky enough, I might find somebody.

Anyways, right now I am on my private jet--Aro insisted on buying me one-- I was so tired of Italy and just needed a break from this constant heat. I needed to find a completely different environment. So that's why I'm headed, to Forks, Washington where I will attend Forks High School as a seventeen-year-old student.

Gosh, how unaware I was of what was to come. How completely unprepared I was for this never ending chain of surprises, one of which finding my soul mate was so far from any of my expectations.

**Review =]**


	2. First Sight

**~This chapter was written by CullenHaleLuvr94 with me as Beta**

**R&R**

**First Sight**

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Finally we landed. Jumping out of my seat in excitement I grabbed my iPod and suitcase and headed for the exit. It felt great being able to stretch and walk around again, sitting for really long periods made me fairly stiff.

I had my car -- a black with blood red streaks Lamborghini Gallardo-- sent here, along with my luggage a whole month prier to my arrival. My luggage was sent to my new house, which is located in the forest, well away from any humans.

Walking out the automatic doors of the airport, there she was, my gorgeous car waiting for me. I placed my suitcase in the boot then jumped into the drivers seat, buckling in before speeding off at 290 mph in the direction of my house. I couldn't wait to see it I just hope Aro didn't spend too much money on me. I hate having money spent on me I preferred getting things on my own or spending money on others. Weird right?

I finally reached my house --no wait scratch that-- mansion, I finally reached my _mansion_. Getting out of my car, I froze. I was furious. It was huge; no it was massive and must have cost a fortune. I'm not saying it's ugly, god no, it was gorgeous, absolutely stunning. I love it.

I took a few long deep breaths and once calm I walked over to the door and unlocked it. I stepped inside only to see that everything was, set up and ready; the furniture, my clothes, everything.

I reached into my bag for my cell phone and called Aro.

**Phone conversation (start)**

RING… RING… RING…

"Hello?" Aro's sickly sweet voice called out.

I growled into the phone and heard him gulp in response. I mentally smirked.

"Hello Aro!" I innocently exclaimed, but made sure he could here the glint of anger.

"H-H-Hello Bella. How was your trip? Did you like the jet? Did you forget to pack any of your books, C.D's, shoes? How do you like the mans-erm house?"

"ARO! I told you not to spend any money on me!" I growled.

"Bel-la you're the closest thing I have to a daughter! Please? I want to do this for you." Aro lovingly pleaded.

"Ugh! Alright! I'll talk to you later. Love you daddy!" I gave in.

"Thank You! Love you too!"

**Phone conversation (end)**

I took my bag to my room. Having nothing to do since everything was already unpacked and put away, I decided to choose my outfit for school tomorrow. Oh no wait it's 5 AM, so for today.

"Hmm…? What to wear?" I mumbled aloud searching through my closet.

"Ahhh, perfect!" I sang reaching in and pulling out a mini-skirt. "Now where is that tight dark blue DKNY shirt…it'll look perfect with this skirt…" I muttered searching my draws. "THERE YOU ARE!" I exclaimed pulling out the shirt and laying it out with my skirt across my bed before going to take a shower.

I walked into the bathroom and sighed, rolling my eyes. The bathroom was huge. I loved it!

I was undressed and in the shower in milliseconds. I turned on only the hot water and let it flow over my body, relaxing all my muscles under its heat and pressure. I stood like that for a good 20 minutes before washing myself quickly and turning of the shower. I hopped out and wrapped a blue fluffy towel around myself and went into my room to turn on my stereo. Bad Boy by Cascada began to play and I couldn't help but sing along…

"_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again _

_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on _

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again _

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again"_

I dressed, lined my eyes with eyeliner and eye shadow, topping it off with mascara and pink lip-gloss. I curled my hair then sprayed a light sheen of blue sparkles into it. I put on my Jimmy Choo stiletto's right before I walked out the door, grabbing my designer bag--holding all my valuables—and binder, which contained all my school necessities tucked inside, on my way out. I got in my Lamborghini and sped off towards Forks High.

I looked at the time and it read eight-fifteen. Already!

I was fifteen minutes early and looking for an available space to park when I noticed that all of the cars were old and rusty except for one shiny silver Volvo. So I pull up right next to it, turned off the car and got out. Stepping out I suddenly could sense that vampires were present. I could only hope that they were vegetarians.

I grabbed my things and strutted to the office, ignoring all the people gawking at me. I knew what they were doing as I could mind read, Just one of my wonderful powers. I kept my gaze ahead as I made my way towards the office, listening to their thoughts.

_Wow she is HOT!!_ Obviously the thought of some crazed hormonal teenage boy_._

_OMG! Like look at the way she's like walking like she owns this like place!_ That was definitely the voice of a preppy wannabe.

_Wow she's really pretty I wish I looked like her! I wish she could be my friend, but nah I'm just plain shy Angela._ These words shocked me especially because I saw what she looked like via her thought and she was beautiful. All she needed was a confidence boost. I'll definitely have to talk to her later.

I enter the bright and toasty office where a lady with frizzy red hair and glasses shuffling through papers sat behind the counter. The sign on the front desk said her name was Ms. Cope and when I cleared my throat she turned around.

"Hi I'm Isabella Marie Swan and I'm new here I was wondering if I could get my schedule?" I introduced myself in a sweet voice with a warm smile. She seemed a bit flustered when she answered.

"Um y-yes uh of course where did I put it?" She began looking through papers. "No, No…Ah hah found it. Here you go, you need to get this slip signed by every teacher and turn it in at the end of the day. Do you need a school map, dear?" She asked.

"No thank you, I should be alright"

"Okay, have a lovely day."

Still time to spare I went to look around for Angela. I found her intriguing.

I found her by her locker surrounded by two girls and a crowd watching on. One of the girls looked like a blonde stuck-up bitch, who, by people's thoughts was Lauren Mallory and the other girl with frizzy brown hair was Jessica Stanley. Looking to the crowd, I noticed five stood out from the rest and instantly new they were the vampires I sensed earlier.

Looking at their eyes, I mentally sighed. What a relief it was that they were gold. They all looked a little mad about the situation, so I turned my attention back to Angela and the bimbo's. Only to realize that Angela was crying, I decided I'd intervene when I saw a pixie like girl, one of the vampires, come forward.

I put on a murderous glare and stepped forward, in front of Angela causing most of the crowd to gasp including these 5 vampires. "Hello bimbo number one and bimbo number two is there a problem? Because if there is I suggest you take it out on me not with her or I'll just make you cry worse than you've made her" I threatened in a cheery yet evil voice. There were a lot of "ooh's" and "burns". I mentally smirked.

"Like who the like hell do you like think you are?" The bimbo's replied in unison flipping their hair and jutting out their chests.

"That doesn't really matter now does it? Now listen to me and listen to me good if I see you looking at her, talking to her, or even coming anywhere near her I will personally rearrange your face. Got it?" they were frozen in shock.

"Y-yeah w-well whatever" They both stuttered once again in unison.

I turned around to Angela and gave her a hand and said "Hi I'm Isabella Marie Swan! You can call me Bella!" in a chipper voice.

She quietly replied "Hi nice to meet you. I'm Angela Weber and thanks" I nodded.

I turned back around to the bimbo's and audience and said in a fake preppy voice "Well I like got to like go so like ttyl. Come on Angela!"

Angela and I both looked at each other then looked at the bimbo's. We flipped our hair and jutted out our chests just like they did and strutted our way down the hall, which produced a lot of cheering from our wonderful audience.

Angela and I had all of our classes together, thank gosh. Then we had lunch. I noticed that the vampires were sitting farthest away from everybody else all staring off into space.

The bell rang for end of lunch, so made our way to biology and was joined by this Mike kid. Who asked if I would go out with him right before we entered our class. I replied a simple no and walked inside to get my slip signed. I was going to introduce myself like in every other class, but before I could say anything I got a text from Heidi daring me to make all of the guys in the room "excited". I silently laughed. Thank god the teacher's back was turned to me.

I saw Angela look at me and just gave her a wink in return. I walked out and made sure everyone was in the class before I ran to my car to grab my oversized sunglasses and a baseball hat. I returned less than five seconds later, putting on my cap and specks before I walked in.

Everyone turned and gawked at me. I didn't bother reading their minds. I thought I heard someone growl but let it pass and looked to Angela who was shaking with silent laughter, nodding before I took off the glasses receiving a few gasps from my fellow students.

I continued, taking off the hat and flipping my hair. I tucked the glasses in my shirt and looked at the teacher "Hi! My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm new here." I introduced seductively dazzling him and causing the guys to squirm in their seats, eyes glazing over. I just loved to mess with humans.

The teacher took my slip and signed it, still in a daze.

"H-hi y-you can call me Jim! Why don't you go sit in the back by Mr. Cullen. Please raise your hand Edward so she can see you." He stuttered.

I twirled around to see who he was talking about and when I saw him I froze. He had bronze hair, golden topaz eyes, he was tall and muscular yet slightly lanky. He was like a Greek god!

When I looked into those topaz eyes I felt a spark shoot through me. I turned back around to face "Jim". I gave him a seductive smile before turning back around and strutting to my seat.

I felt the stares of the students as I passed them. I didn't look at Edward but I could feel his gaze on me too. I could tell that he was trying to read my mind, it was the same feeling I get when any vampire tried mind powers on me, it was like a soft tapping at my skull. This was thanks to my power, my main power, the power I was only supposed to have but ended up with a whole lot more, it was the ability to shield my mind and if I wanted to, other minds, against powers involving the mind. So when a vampire tries their mind powers on me I feel it strike the shield and rebound, resulting in the sensation of someone tapping at my skull.

He didn't stop trying even after he realized he couldn't read my mine and the constant tapping was starting to get on my nerves. So I sighed and looked at him with a murderous glare. My eyes turned into slits and I let out a low hiss so only he could hear it. I could see the shock in his eyes as I did that. And he finally stopped and I turned back to the front and waited for it to end.

When the bell rang, I was out of the class faster than humanly possible and waited by my car looking for Angela. While waiting I realized that the Volvo belonged to the Cullen's.

I saw Angela come around the corner of the science block so I called out to her "Do you need a ride?"

She kept walking towards me then replied when she was only a meter away, "Yea thanks."

The Cullen's reached their car as Angela reached mine. I turned and unlocked my car, the security system scanned my eye and automatically unlocked. Placing my hand on the handle, I looked up only to see both the Cullen's and Angela gawking. I just smirked.

It looked like they wanted to say something but I ignored it and got in my car along with Angela. I drove her home, which was pretty much a quiet ride, only asking her if they were the Cullen family, which she only nodded in response.

I got home, did my homework, it didn't take long and I quickly had nothing to do so I thought about my day. _What bitches they were, those bimbos. Picking on Angela like that. And that group of vampires in the cafeteria today, The Cullens' and the minding reading Edward Cullen. Why does Cullen sound so familiar? Cullen. Edward Cullen. Cullen. Carlisle Cullen. AHH yes that's it, Carlisle Cullen, that's where I've heard it before. Hmm I wonder if there related. _

_Are they the same Cullens'?_

**Review**


	3. I Think I Love You

**~This chapter was written by CullenHaleLuvr94 with me as Beta**

**R&R**

**I think I love You**

_**Edward P.O.V**_

It was ought to be another boring day of school, having already learnt all the work numerous of times before.

I drove my siblings and myself at 120 mph to get to school only to get there with all the students thoughts centered on a new girl that should be starting our school today. Getting out of the Volvo, we all walked inside where there was a huge crowd surrounding Angela who was being surrounded by Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley, complete, utter bimbos. This just made us mad, we all like Angela, she never gawks at us or have nasty thoughts about us. She's quite sweet and kind at heart, so innocent and did not deserve this. Lauren and Jessica were constantly picking on her and for no reason at all.

"Listen Angela like just stay out of our like way and like there won't be like a problem!" Lauren threatened with her usual high-pitched, extremely nasal voice. Angela just looked away.

Setting me and my family right off with their next actions. They pushed her into a locker and it was then I noticed Angela was crying. I was furious.

Alice was about to walk over to them when a beautiful girl stepped in front of Angela.

She had long mahogany hair that was curled lightly and had sheen of blue sparkles sprayed into it. She had most gorgeous, deepest goldy-brown eyes I'd ever seen. She wore a denim mini skirt showing off her beautifully long legs, and a dark blue DKNY shirt that clinged perfectly to her chest. She was a goddess. I noticed inhuman characteristics. She had topaz eyes with specks of brown and her skin was incredibly pale.

There was a hint of hatred visible in her eyes when she looked at Angela and noticed she was crying.

With a murderous glare she turned to face the two bimbos. Causing a lot of gasps in response, geez even we gasped. The saying 'if looks could kill' suddenly came to mind and for everybody else, the only thing they could think of was how she looked.

"Hello bimbo number one and bimbo number two is there a problem?" she didn't give them time to answer as the went on "Because if there is I suggest you take it out on me not her or I'll make you cry worse than she is!" she threatened in cheery voice, which just made the threat a whole lot scarier.

Bringing on a whole lot of "ooh's" and "burns" from the on watching crowd.

As for me, I was frozen in place speechless at the beautiful sound of her voice.

"Like who the like hell do you like think you are?" The 'bimbos' --as referred to by the greek goddess-- said in unison flipping their hair and jutting out their chests. Bimbos were the perfect term for these two intellectually retarded humans who only cared about themselves. Their faces always caked with make-up and their clothes barely appropriate for school…

"That doesn't really matter now does it?" The goddess asked their barely coherent question, then when on threatening "Now listen to me and listen to me good if I see you looking at her, talking to her, and coming anywhere near her I will personally rearrange your face. Got it?" they were frozen in shock. Damn _I_ was frozen in shock!

After a few seconds too long, they both stuttered "Y-yeah w-well whatever" once again in unison.

The goddess just turned back to Angela, giving her a hand and introducing herself "Hi I'm Isabella Marie Swan but you can call me Bella!" She said in a chipper voice.

Angela quietly replied, introducing herself "Hi nice to meet you, I'm Angela Weber and thanks"

Bella nodded and turned back around to face the bimbo's and audience once more and said in a fake preppy voice "Well I like got to like go so like ttyl. Come on Angela!"

Angela and Bella both looked at each other then looked at the bimbo's, flipped their hair and jutted out their chests just like they did and strutted our way down the hall. And with that, the crowd broke out in loud cheers and laughter.

English was my first class but half way through I just tuned everything out and thought of Bella. _There's something different about her I just can't put my finger on it, her pale white skin, silky hair, her beautiful face…._ The bell rang then breaking me out of thoughts I quickly packed and made my way to my next class, which was Government.

Government finally came to an end and was now time for lunch.

We bought our lunch, just props and went and sat in our usual place. Furthest table from the other and away for the humans.

I noticed that Bella was sitting with Angela. So I tried listening to Bella's thoughts. I heard nothing, though I listened close beside Angela's sweet internal monologue continued to go on. It was though as if there was no one sitting beside her. How peculiar, had Bella moved? That didn't seem likely, as Angela was still talking to her. I looked up to check, feeling off-balance. Checking on what my extra 'hearing' could tell me—it was something I ever had to do.

My gaze locked on those wide goldy-brown eyes. She was sitting right where she had been before, and looking at us, a natural thing I supposed.

Thinking about us too would be natural.

But I couldn't hear a whisper.

And there I was getting frustrated.

Of course Jasper being empathy felt. He asked, "Dude what's got you so frustrated?"

"I can't hear that new girls thoughts I just keep getting a silence! Like as if no one it sitting in her spot."I explained.

Emmett being Emmett just had to give a stupid comment. "Maybe she can't think! Ooooh I know maybe she's stupid!" calling out in that booming voice of his. Earning a smack from Rosalie on the back of his head.

"I highly doubt that Emmett, not with the comeback she gave those 'bimbo's'." Alice said in a matter of fact tone.

Emmett pouted while we all laughed.

The bell rang and I was off to biology within a second. I heard Newton thinking, he was going to ask Bella out.

_Good luck with that_ I thought.

Bella looked like a tough cookie.

I took my seat, way at the back. I had my desk to myself. The students were smart enough not to sit next to a vampire; there human instincts screamed 'DANGER!'

At that moment Bella walked in.

She was probably about to introduce herself like she did in every other class. But right before she had the chance, her cell started to vibrate. I think it was a text message, she was reading something on the screen. A smirk slowly appeared on her face.

The teacher's back was turned still to her.

I saw Angela look at her from the corner of my eye. Bella winked in return and walked out.

Five seconds later, she walked back in wearing oversized glasses and a baseball hat. I would never use this term but she looked HOT!

Everybody turned to look but ended up gawking. The guy's minds were going crazy. An involuntary growl to low for others to hear escaped from me.

Angela was shaking with silent laughter. Bella took off the glasses, the whole room gasped. She took off the hat and flipped her hair. She tucked the glasses in her shirt, turned to the teacher introducing herself "Hi! My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm new here." In a very seductive voice, dazzling him and causing the entire male student body present to squirm.

I too was having trouble keeping still.

It was pretty funny. All of their eyes glazed over and their minds went blank for a second before going completely wild with thoughts of being _with_ Bella.

The teacher took her slip and signed it in a daze.

"H-hi y-you can call me Jim! Why don't you go sit in the back by Mr. Cullen? Please raise your hand Edward so she can see you."

She twirled around to see who had their hand raised, she froze as her eyes locked with mine once again today. And with that glance spark were sent through my whole system, that look probably only lasted for a millisecond.

She turned back around to face "Jim" and gave him a seductive smile before strutting to her seat right next to me. Ignoring the people looking at her as she past them.

She didn't look at me either, but I kept my gaze on her, maybe it would help me try to read her mind.

I was failing miserably.

I guess she could feel me staring at her because with a sigh she turned and gave me the same murderous glare she gave Lauren and Jessica this morning.

Her eyes turned into slits and she let out a low hiss only I could hear.

Shocked with the realization of what she was, I turned my gaze to the front. _She was a vampire. It was so obvious. She eyes, the walk, the pale skin, her beauty, everything was so obvious. How could I have been so stupid?_

But I would have to admit she did look, as Emmett would put it, 'sexy!'

The bell rang and she was up and out of her seat, heading off out the door before any of the students had even reacted to the bell yet.

Walking out of Biology I met up with Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper and headed towards my Volvo, when we all noticed the Lamborghini Gallardo parked right beside it.

I knew straight away Rosalie was jealous.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and even Angela were all gawking as she unlocked her car by scanning her eye.

Bella smirked when she noticed all the stares.

By the looks of it Angela was getting a ride home with Bella. I was just about to invite her to our house so we could talk about why she is here. She was a vampire and could easily blow our cover here, which we've worked so hard to keep. But before I could even say a word they got in the car and sped off.

I'll just have to ask her tomorrow.

We got in the Volvo and sped of towards home.

**Bella P.O.V**

Another day of school, I'm pretty excited.

I love Angela already like a sister. I learned a lot about her yesterday and she had the most pure mind I had ever read. I've decided that this weekend I'm going to take her to the mall. I'm going to help her get a boyfriend, as she told me she's never had one before. And What she needs is a new look. I've already got it all planned out.

I'm going to pick Angie up today.

For today I've chosen to wear a blood red tight tank top and gray jacket with a midnight black mini skirt and black Nike's. I wore light makeup and my hair was dead straight.

I grabbed my bag and cell phone and went to go pick up Angela.

I walked up to the main door and rang the doorbell. Angela came to open the door.

"Hey Angie! You ready?" I asked.

"Yep come on let's go" She said with a warm smile. "Bella, I want to thank you! I really appreciate what you did for me yesterday. Nobody would ever do that for me. Hell they wouldn't even look at me or talk to me! They would have probably walked away, well they _do_, do that! And you just came here yesterday and you stood up for me, not even knowing who I am. But all the others knew me never do anything to help. I want you to know that you mean a lot to me and you're the closest thing to a best friend I have ever had."

"Angela your more than welcome. And I already love you like a sister, now c'mon or we'll be late. And I would never have walked away from a situation like that. That's not who I am." I replied with a reassuring smile.

We arrived at school and for headed of to trig together. Thankfully we didn't have to do any work since the teacher was absent and we were told by the head teacher to continue with personal study.

So Angela and I used the time to pass notes.

_**(This is Angela **_and _this is Bella)_

_**Yesterday in Biology was hilarious. You gave all of the guys boners! LOL Did you see them squirming. hahaha Even Edward Cullen was! And that's weird he usually doesn't show emotions at all! LOL**_

_I noticed everybody except for Edward squirming. I only did it because my friend Heidi texted me and dared me to do it. I did it a lot in Italy too. It's so funny!_

_**I've always wanted to go to Italy. But we could never afford it. What's it like?!**_

_No worries I'll take you. It'll be free we can take my private jet!_

_**You have a PRIVATE JET?! Your too sweet for me! What did I do to deserve a sister like you?**_

_Angela you've been tortured for like forever. God doesn't punish those who don't do anything wrong. He was going to send you happiness eventually. And to answer your first question, yes I do, it's awesome!_

_**I BET! So is it called 'Bella airlines' hehe I'm so excited now, first no trig and now this! Just my luck, this day is going to be awesome!! Thanks for coming into my life Bella.**_

_No need to thank me. Trig is like the worse subject ever, no wait calculus is! I'm so not looking forward to that. So Angie, is there anyways boys you like?_

_**Yeah he's quiet like me and really sweet, he's names Ben.**_

We didn't get to say anymore because the bell rang and we were off to English. After English was lunch.

I brought my lunch and gave it to Angela since I didn't eat that kind of food and she forgot her lunch money. I told her I had a huge breakfast and that if I ate another thing , she would see just how much I did eat for breakfast. She giggled and took it and we went and sat away from the other students.

We were talking about our opinions on Romeo and Juliet when the Cullen's walked up to our table.

Everybody turned to look at us. And I could hear Angela's heartbeat accelerate next to me and I turned to see blood rush to her cheeks.

The blond guy let out a low growl, only vampires could hear. My head snapped up to him, my eyes turned into slits and let out a sharp but low hiss. My hiss was a warning; _hurt her and I'll kill you._

I turned to the students that were looking at us and glared. They instantly looked away "Thanks" Angela whispered. I looked at her with a smile and pecked her on the cheek.

The Cullen's gasped. They were all thinking the same thing. _How did she do that with out sinking her teeth into her? _I looked up to them and smirked. "Is there anything we can help you with?" I asked politely.

"We were just wondering if we could sit here." They replied in unison.

"Sure"

"Thanks" they replied as they sat down. I nodded.

Nobody said anything so I decide to say something. "I love the awkward silence, but will you guys do me the favor of introducing yourselves?" I said with a slight edge in my voice. Angela snickered.

"Oh right well I'm Alice," The pixie like creature exclaimed

"I'm Emmett," boomed the bear like guy

"Rosalie," The blond supermodel.

"I'm Edward," The Greek god from biology introduced.

"And I'm Jasper," The blond guy concluded.

"Cool I'm Bella and this is Angela. Hmm Emmett I'm going to call you Teddy cause that's what you remind me of. Ooh and I'm going to call you Pixie Alice!" I said with an innocent voice.

"Why?" They asked.

"Because that's what you remind me of."

Angela and I started to giggle at the look on their faces. Then Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie started to laugh.

"Oh don't think I don't have names for you." They stopped laughing immediately and I continued. "Jasper I will be calling you Jazzy. Edward I will be calling you Eddie. Rosalie I will be calling you Rosie Posie. Oh yea I fight real dirty." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

They all stared at me shocked.

I started laughing and said "I was just messing with you." Then they all joined in laughing.

While everybody else started talking Edward and I remained quite. I looked over to him and I felt that same spark again. Apparently he felt it too because his eyes held shock. I felt a strong connection between us. I'm not sure what it is. _Was it love at first site? Was it destiny playing its role? Pfft yeah right!_

The bell finally rang so Angela and I got up and started to walk to biology. Edward eventually caught up and asked "Can I walk with you guys?"

"Sure," we replied.

We walked into class silently and gave Angela a peck on the cheek before i went to my seat.

"So Bella I was wondering if you would like to come over to our house and talk about some vampire things? My 'parents' would be thrilled to meet you!" He blurted out once we were seated at the back of the room.

I looked over to him smirked, "sure". Then flashed him a dazzling smile and watched as his eyes glazed over.

At that moment 'Jim' walked in with an idiotic smile on his face. I let out an involuntary growl as his thoughts were about me. And Edward just happened to let out an involuntary growl of his own at the exact same time. It was quite sexy actually.

I looked over to him with a raised eyebrow. He just gave me an innocent smile. I rolled my eyes and turned to the front.

The teacher was going on about meiosis and mitosis when the bell rang for the end of the day. I grabbed my stuff and got up. "Bella?" Mr Banner called me. I looked over to him and walked to his desk then he continued "Bella if you need any help at all-" he said in a supposed to be sexy voice.

"I'll let you know," I purred back with a wink. I walked out while swaying my hips more.

I got outside and looked at Angela and Edward, as I shuddered. That was so gross.

Edward looked pissed. And mind you when he is pissed he looks even HOTTER, if that's possible. Angie just looked amused. "Oh shut up _Angie-Bear!"_ I said. She snickered.

"Come on!" I said followed by "I'll see you later," only he could hear.

I dropped Angela off at her house and went home to drop my stuff off.

Time to talk to the Cullen's! Oh Joy! (Heavy Sarcasm)

**Review**


	4. Meeting the Cullens

**~This chapter was written by CullenHaleLuvr94 with me as Beta**

**R&R**

**Meeting the Cullen's**

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Once I got home I dropped my stuff off, then grabbed the phone and called Aro.

**Phone Conversation (start)**

"_Hello, Bella dear," Aro called out through the receiver._

"_Aro, you'll never guess who I met!" I exclaimed talking at vampire speed._

"_Who?!" He asked with the same enthusiasm._

"_I met Carlisle Cullen's adopted children!" I confessed excitedly._

"_Really?! You met them?!" He questioned even more excited yet confused. _

"_Yes and I am going to meet Carlisle and his wife now,"_

"_Ok, well send him my regards!"_

"_I will!"_

**Phone Conversation (end)**

I grabbed keys and locked the house on my way out. I jumped into the drivers seat and started the engine. I was about to take off but I realized I had no idea were they lived.

So concentrated on the Cullen's familiar thoughts and followed them at 190 mph.

I finally arrived at a beautiful Victorian style house surrounded by forest. I turned off my car and got out, locking it then made my to over to the door. I had my hand raised as I was about to knock when Alice opened the door, beaming. "Hiya Pixie!" I said just to annoy her. Her face formed into a scowl. So I leaned down to peck her cheek giggling and said "I was just messing with you Alice!"

She smiled again and pulled me in. The first thing my eyes laid upon was a beautiful baby grand piano and I straightaway wondered who played.

I was then greeted with a tall blond vampire about in his 20's, that I recognized as Carlisle. I've seen him in Aro's thoughts before.

"Hello, you must be Carlisle Cullen!" I warmly exclaimed.

"Yes, I am, How did you know?" He asked slightly shocked.

"Who doesn't know the great Carlisle Cullen who founded the idea of drinking animal blood!?" I replied.

"Oh" He said still confused.

"But that's not how I know of you!" I replied.

"Really? Then how did you know who I was, I'm pretty sure I haven't met you before."

"Yeah, um why don't we call everybody down so that I don't have to repeat myself?" I suggested.

He complied "Of course!" and called out to the others, "Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Esme can you come here, please?"

They all filed in one by one. "BELLA!" Emmett boomed before I was swooped up into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Can't…breathe!" I gasped out.

"Well sorry I was just excited to see you! And you don't need to breathe." he huffed and turned away.

"Aww are you mad at me now teddy. I'm sorry." I said. He turned around to look at me. I gave him my puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Al-right apology accepted, wait did you call me 'teddy'?"

"Do you want to hear my story or what?" I snapped.

"Yes" he whispered.

"Why don't we sit down" a woman who I assumed to be Esme suggested.

Everyone sat down on the couches while I stood in front of them and introduced myself, "Ok well my name is Isabella Marie Swan Voltur, I am also known as the daughter or princess of the Volturi."

Everybody gasped at that.

"Yea I know. Well I was born in 1933 and changed in 1950 by Aro. He was hunting and happened to find me while I was out for a walk. He grabbed my arm and tried to hear my thoughts, then realised he couldn't and just kept coming up blank."

They all looked interested so I continued explaining "He kidnapped me and took me back to Volterra with him. And had vampires try their powers on me, all the powers involving the mind had no affect on me so instead of killing me, he changed me."

Edward let out what seemed like an involuntary growl and I looked at him to see what was wrong and he smiled apologetically in return so I went on, "I was changed because they thought my ability would be enhanced along with all my other senses as a vampire and would be useful in defending then in battles. They were partially right."

They all gave me questioning looks and Alice asked from where she was on Jaspers' lap, "What do you mean partially?"

Smiling I explained "Well my ability _was_ enhanced into a power once I was turned, but what they didn't expect was me also gaining multiple other powers as well. But I'm strongest power is 'shielding' which shields my mind 24/7 and I have to concentrate on it to let it down or move it so others are also shielded, which is why Edward can't hear my thoughts unless I let my barrier down. I try not to use my other powers that often as for those I have to focus on them to use them, that's why Jasper can feel my emotions, and Alice can see my future." I paused to let the information sink in before finishing, "I know Carlisle through Aro and I knew what you looked like through his thoughts. Aro told me about you because the smell of human blood repulsed me and I wouldn't drink it so he explained to me how you, Carlisle, are a 'vegetarian'. And I am forever grateful because of you."

"Wow" they all exclaimed.

"Yep" I agreed. "Oh and Carlisle, Aro sends his regards"

"Thank you, and could you pass mine along as well?" Carlisle questioned.

"No problem" I smiled.

"I'd love to hear about these power of yours sometime, if that's ok with you?" He asked.

"Of course it would be my pleasure" I replied sincerely.

"Come on Bella I'll give you a tour of the house." Alice announced.

"I'll do it," surprisingly Edward offered.

Alice and I raised an eyebrow at Edward questioningly. He looked so cute when he's nervous, so I decided to read his mind to see what he was thinking. _Shit, I can't believe I just blurted that out. She probably thinks I'm an idiot. I really need to stop panicking. She's even looking at me like I'm crazy. Oh god!_ He seriously doubted himself.

I was trying to hide my anger and amusement. He had no need to doubt himself like that. I decided to make a move because he obviously was to chicken and because I wanted to mess with his head!

"I would love that Edward!" I purred and watched as his eyes glazed over.

I quickly looked over to Alice and winked. We smirked at each other and she left the room faster than lightening.

He was still in a daze, so I snapped my fingers in front of his face. Bringing him right back to planet earth. I moved closer to him so that my lips were just barely touching his ear. "Are you okay Edward?" I asked with false concern laced in my voice. He didn't notice.

"Um y-yeah I-I'm fine. Come on," He stuttered.

I grabbed his hand, smiled and nodded. He gave me a dazzling crooked smile and guided me up the upstairs. Once up the stairs we were on the far right of the next floor and there were several doors lining the corridor. As we past each one he gestured towards it and announced what room it was "This is Carlisle's study. Jasper's study. And… this is Alice and Jasper's room, followed by Rose and Emmett's. Hallway closet and this is the linen cupboard containing towels and sheets." After that there were no more doors as we continued walking farther down the corridor until we finally came up to two more doors. "This is my study," he pointed to the door to the left.** (A.N. I know in the book he doesn't have one.) **

He opened the door and we walked in. There was a large mahogany desk in front of a window that went from floor to the ceiling, the three other walls were Cream colored, and a small black leather couch sat by the door to my left. To my right stood a large bookshelf filled with various medical books. Opposite this bookshelf was another shelf against the far wall holding a stereo and a large collection of C.D's.

I had a feeling he loved his music. He must be the one who plays the piano.

I used my other power much similar to Jasper's to sense his emotions.

He was feeling happy, yet sad, nervous but anxious.

I looked him in the eyes and he immediately looked away. I could sense the embarrassment rolling off of him. With that I chose to stop acting like a slut and walked up to him putting a finger under his chin to make him look at me. "There is no reason for you to feel embarrassed," I quietly voiced.

Shocked he looked at me. I gave him a small, shy smile, which made him smile that crooked grin of his I was starting to love so much.

Resting out I grabbed his hand "Come on. You still have to show me your room," I informed in a chipper voice. He chuckled and dragged me to his room. He opened the door to his room as he announced "And…this is my room!"

"I'm surprised for a guy your pretty neat and organized… but don't worry so am I!" I observed.

"I don't know why I'm so neat, I kinda just am. I like it better that way. Though Emmett and Jasper call me gay for it." He explained quietly.

"I don't think that it's gay at all. I think--" I moved closer to him so my lips were barely touching his ear and continued "--it's sexy if a guy is as neat and organized as you," in a seductive tone just to cheer him up.

It seemed to work as he turned and gave me that crooked grin of his, which made me feel something I hadn't ever felt before. What it was I had no idea, so I let it pass.

I walked over to have a look at his C.D collection, Edward following close behind me. They were organized by era. It was pretty impressive.

"Impressive" I purred into his ear, since I didn't allow him to hear my thoughts. He shivered and looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I have a thing for music" he confessed.

"So am I correct to assume that you play the piano?" I curiously asked already knowing the answer would be an obvious 'yes'.

"Yes" He stated proudly.

I giggled at his triumphant look.

Mesmerized he went and sat down on his leather couch, which was just like the one in his study except bigger. He gestured for me to join him.

I went over and sat next to him, curling my legs under me and facing him.

"So what type of music do you listen to?" I asked curiously.

"Everything except for country, how about you?"

"Ditto" I smiled. He beamed thinking; _It's nice to know somebody shares the same interest as me_.

Still smiling I asked, "Will you ever play the piano for me?"

"Sure!" he exclaimed with a huge grin. "So do you play the piano?" he asked with hope and excitement in his eyes.

"Yes, I do." I quietly admitted.

"Next question" he sang and we went on and on like this for two more hours. When I noticed that we were slowly and involuntarily leaning towards one another.

He was smiling that crooked smile that I loved- wait did I just say love. _That's_ what the _feeling_ was, the one I got every time he smiled that crooked smile. It was _love!_

It was then that I realized I was falling in_ love _with_ Edward Cullen_ and by his thoughts i wasn't alone. He too was falling in love, but with _me_! Oh my GOD!

We were still leaning towards one another when I realized what was going to happen. But I knew that if I fell in love somebody would just end up getting hurt and the dangers I could bring into his and the Cullen's lives. I was going to have to stay away from them. For their own safety.

He was just an inch away from me when I jumped of the couch. I saw the hurt, sorrow, embarrassment, and disappointment in his eyes. I quickly stated, "I have to go home and get ready for school and pick up Angela!"

I through him a quick fake smile, but I think he saw right through it and he opened his mouth to say something. But I just ran out of his room yelling a quick "Bye! It was nice to meet you!"

I jumped into my car and sped home.

**Review**


	5. Do I Love You?

**~This chapter was written by CullenHaleLuvr94 with me as Beta**

**R&R**

**Do I Love You?**

_**Edward P.O.V**_ _– of Meeting the Cullen's_

I was going at 180 miles per hour. I wanted to get home as quickly as possible. I couldn't wait to see my Bella! Wait did I just say my Bella? Umm… I meant… Carlisle, yeah I can't wait to see Carlisle so I…ah… so I can tell him Bella's agreed to come over. Yeah that's what I meant.

When we got home I noticed that all of my siblings were smirking and mocking me via their thoughts.

Emmett was constantly repeating,_ 'someone has a crush! Someone has a crush!'_ Again and again in his head

_Someone was in a hurry to get home, ay Eddie?_ Rosalie sneered

_A little jumpy are we Edward?_ Alice giggled.

_I'm happy for you Edward but can you tone down your lust just bit before I jump Alice right here and now. I would like to wait until Bella's came and gone beforehand so we won't be interrupted. _Jasper practically pleaded.

I growled at all of them and ran to my room.

I threw myself on the couch but could hear Alice telling Esme and Carlisle that Bella was coming over to soon so I went over to my stereo. I turned on my favourite, classical music, Debussy, to block out the noise of both their thought and verbal communication.

The music calmed me for a while. But became restless and began pacing my room.

I heard Jasper's thoughts screaming at me _Dude Edward will you calm down you're making me restless. And at this rate so will the rest the house, if you don't cut it out! _

I muttered a "Sorry" knowing he would hear it with his vampire senses.

Hearing tires squeal to a stop, I looked out the window. Bella's car was parked there in the driveway.

I decided to play it cool and not rush out of the room to get the door. Instead i sat on my bed running a hand through my hair and waited.

There was a bit of talking downstairs before our names were called out to come down. Looked at my reflection in the mirror, I straightened out my shirt and tried to fix my hair. But gave up and went down stairs at vampire speed.

Coming to a halt at the landing, my breath caught in my throat. She looked beautiful, almost like an angel.

"BELLA!" Emmett boomed as he came around the corner. And swooping her up into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Can't…breathe!" Bella gasped.

"Well sorry I was just excited to see you! And you don't need to breathe" he huffed and turned away.

"Aww are you mad at me now teddy. I'm sorry." Bella said.

He turned around to look at her. She gave him puppy dog eyes and a pout. If my heart hadn't stopped 107 years ago, it would have stopped now.

"Al-right apology accepted, wait did you call me 'teddy'?"

"Yep, so do you want to hear my story or what?" She offered.

"Yes" he whispered.

"Why don't we sit down" Esme suggested.

"Ok well my name is Isabella Marie Swan Voltur, I am also known as the daughter or princess of the Volturi."

We all gasped.

"Yea I know. Well I was born in 1933 and changed in 1950 by Aro. He was hunting and happened to find me while I was out for a walk. He grabbed my arm and tried to hear my thoughts, then realised he couldn't and just kept coming up blank."

She paused for a moment, then continued, "He kidnapped me and took me back to Volterra with him. And had vampires try their powers on me, all the powers involving the mind had no affect on me so instead of killing me, he changed me."

At that I let out an involuntary growl and Bella looked at me, almost instantly. She looked worried so I smiled apologetically and she went on, "I was changed because they thought my ability would be enhanced along with all my other senses as a vampire and would be useful in defending then in battles. They were partially right."

What did she mean by partially? It seems like I'm not the only one who is confused as everyone was looking at Bella slightly puzzled. Then Alice asked, "What do you mean partially?"

Bella smiled and explained "Well my ability _was_ enhanced into a power once I was turned, but what they didn't expect was me also gaining multiple other powers as well. But I'm strongest power is 'shielding' which shields my mind 24/7 and I have to concentrate on it to let it down or move it so others are also shielded, which is why Edward can't hear my thoughts unless I let my barrier down. I try not to use my other powers that often as for those I have to focus on them to use them, that's why Jasper can feel my emotions, and Alice can see my future." She paused maybe for dramatic effect, or just to let all that information to sink in, but before I could guess she was talking again "I know Carlisle through Aro and I knew what you looked like through his thoughts. Aro told me about you because the smell of human blood repulsed me and I wouldn't drink it so he explained to me how you, Carlisle was a 'vegetarian'. And I am forever grateful because of you."

"Wow" we all exhaled.

"Yep" she replied.

"Oh and Aro sends his regards Carlisle" she mentioned.

"Thank you, and could you pass mine along as well?" Carlisle asked.

"No problem" Bella smiled.

"I'd love to hear about these power of yours sometime, if that's ok with you?" He asked.

"Of course it would be my pleasure" she said sincerely.

"Come on Bella I'll give you a tour of the house." Alice insisted.

"I'll do it," I blurted out without thinking.

Alice and Bella turned to look at me with one eyebrow raised. That's when I started to get nervous.

_Shit, I can't believe I just blurted that out. She probably thinks I'm an idiot. Gosh! I really need to stop panicking._ _She's even looking at me like I'm crazy._ _Oh god!_ I thought.

I shifted my gaze to Bella and noticed she looked angry yet amused. But as quick as I saw it, it was gone as she composed herself.

"I would love that Edward!" she purred. And there I went again, eyes glazing over, But thank god it didn't last long as someone snapped their fingers in my face, snapping me right out of it. Only to notice Bella standing in front of me lowering her hand. She moved closer so that her lips were just barely touching my ear. "Are you okay Edward?" She asked concerned.

"Um y-yeah I-I'm fine. Come on," was my brilliant response. She grabbed my hand smiled and nodded. I smiled back.

We went up the stair and once at the top I started from the first door and went on announcing what we behind each of them, "This is Carlisle's study. Jasper's study. And… this is Alice and Jasper's room, followed by Rose and Emmett's. Hallway closet and this is the linen cupboard containing towels and sheets." There were no doors after that till all the way at the end of the corridor where my room and study were located. When we finally got there I announced, "This is my study," pointing to the door to the left.

I opened the door for her and we walked in.

She looked the whole room over before she looked at me straight in the eyes, but I immediately looked away embarrassed. Why? I don't have a clue. It's weird.

I felt her walk over. She put a finger under my chin making me look at her.

"There is no reason for you to feel embarrassed," She innocently stated.

I looked up shocked. She gave me a small shy smile. I smiled back.

She grabbed my hands and said "Come on you still have to show me your room," in a chipper voice.

I chuckled and dragged her towards my room. I opened the door announcing, "And this is my room!"

She looked it over once before noting, "I'm surprised, for a guy you're pretty neat and organized but don't worry so am I!"

"I don't know why but I just do. I like it better that way. Emmet and Jasper call me gay just because I am." I quietly confessed.

"I don't think that it's gay at all. I think –" she paused as she moved so her lips were at my ear once again "- it's sexy if a guy is as neat and organized as you," She confessed seductively.

She looked at my C.D collection. She looked impressed. "Impressive" She purred into my ear. I shivered involuntarily. God, she has some kind of power over me. I can't describe it, but ever since I laid eyes on her I've been doing things I've never done before.

"Yea I have a thing for music" I admitted.

"So am I correct to assume that you play the piano?" She asked curiously.

"Yes" He stated proudly. She giggled.

I was slightly mesmerized by the sound of her laugh it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

I pulled her onto my leather couch. I sat down and she sat down next to me curling her luscious legs under her and facing me.

"So what type of music do you listen to?" She asked.

"Everything except for country, how about you?" I asked

"Ditto" She replied. I beamed.

_It's nice to know somebody shares the same interest as me_. _My favourite is classical though_. _Hmm… I wonder if it's hers too._

She asked the next question breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Will you ever play the piano for me?"

"Sure!" _Does she know how to play? Might as well ask,_ "So do you play the piano?" I asked with hopefully.

"Yes, I do." She replied quietly. _Was she shy about playing the piano?_

She looked uncomfortable so I quickly said "Next question".

It went on and on for two more hours. We were leaning into each other. She was smiling that smile that I loved- wait did I just say love?

HOLY CRAP! I think I'm falling in love with Isabella Marie Swan Voltur. _Wow!_ I only hope she feels the same way.

Shit, my body this whole time was slowly leaning into her, I had no control over it. I wanted to kiss her, those soft pink luscious lips. Only an inch away now…

She jumped of the couch. I could see anger, hurt, confusion, lust and love? In her eyes at that moment.

I knew what I felt, I felt hurt, sad, embarrassed, and disappointed.

She quickly said, "I have to go home and get ready for school and pick up Angela!" She through me a quick smile that I knew was fake because it didn't reach her eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something. But she was gone before I had the chance, yelling a quick "Bye! It was nice to meet you!" on her way out.

_What was that about?_ Everybody was thinking.

I wanted to know what was going on. _How could she do that to me?_ _Couldn't she see that I loved her?_

I need to clear my head. So a good hunt would be good before school.

_We had a total of six hours left until school started why did she say she had to leave this early?_ She was definitely lying to me.

I changed into a pair of black basketball shorts, I put on a black tank top, and my black Nikes. "I'm going hunting alone I'll be home before school starts" I announced before I bolted out of the house and running into the forest.

I just kept running, not stopping for anything. About an hour of this I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't running alone, I could sense someone or something present.

Still running, I slightly slowed down and stuck my nose in the air and sniffed. I did this a few times because I could still feel that same presence.

The wind shifted and a scent hit me. It smelt mesmerising, like freesias and strawberries.

I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not. It was kind of weird scent.

I kept running ignoring to weird scent and focusing on the scent of the elk nearby.

I soon found the elk. I was crouching, getting ready to attack my prey, when BAM! Some beautiful creature I later recognized as Bella pounced out of nowhere and snapped elk's neck so gracefully. She sank her teeth in and began draining it. It had to be the most god damn absolute sexiest site I've ever had to honour of witnessing.

She drained the elk completely dry and I watched as she buried the carcass.

"Enjoy the show Eddie?" She asked without even looking up.

I didn't answer because I could see she was just about to run off. So before she has the chance I caught her wrists and pinned them to her sides, which seemed to only piss her off.

She was faced towards me and since I didn't have her legs secured, she kicked me right where the sun don't shine. In a flash she was facing away and elbowed me in the ribs.

She concluded with a punch to my jaw accompanied with "NEVER AGAIN," in a venom filled voice.

Her words cut me like a knife. Unable to handle the heartache I fell to my knees, my insides tearing apart. My head hung in my hands and if I was able to, I would be crying at that moment.

I didn't know she was still there until I heard her sigh and kneel down beside me. She was waiting for me to look up but I kept my eyes closed and hid away in my hands. I was focusing all my power on not crying out from the pain ripping through me. It will only make her think I'm weak.

I ran my hands through my hair before I wrapped my arms around my centre, in an attempt to keep myself from falling apart. I kept my eyes locked on the forest floor, still not willing to look at her.

She finally got the message that I wasn't going to look up and placed her index finger under my chin lifting my head so I was looking at her. I was about to quickly look away unable to let her see my in this state. But before I could she spoke with utter sincerity, "I can feel the pain that you are in and no I don't think you are weak. I'm sorry that I hurt you." I could see the guilt, regret, worry, hurt and care in her eyes.

With an apologetic smile she motioned me to get up, "Come on, my blows are a bit harder than others so they don't heal as fast and you'll definitely be in no shape for going to school. I'll take you home."

I hope I can convince her to stay with me otherwise I'm going to be dead bored and my mind only repeating the moment over and over. Only to taunt and hurt me more…

She brought be out of my miserable thoughts, stating "You are in no shape for running-" She helped me to my feet then finished her sentence "- so wait just a moment," with which she reached into her pocket, pulling out what looked to be a remote and clicked one off the buttons.

A few moments later I heard a car coming towards us and squealing to a stop a few feet away. It was Bella's car.

**Review**


	6. Lets Give Our Love a Shot

**~This chapter was written by CullenHaleLuvr94 with me as Beta**

**R&R**

**Let's Give Our Love a Shot**

_**Bella P.O.V**_

My car squealed to a stop and I helped him over to the passenger side informing him that I was taking him to my place as I had a bed he could rest on.

The door opened automatically when it made contact with my eye. I turned back to Edward only to see him gazing at me in awe, and eyes full of adoration, it left me speechless.

Without a word I helped him into the passenger seat and put on his seatbelt. I closed his door and made my way over to the driver's side at vampire speed, I was in the driver's seat, seat belt on and all in less than half a second.

I looked over at Edward his eyes were closed and his head was resting against the headrest. He looked so peaceful, so innocent, so vulnerable.

Realizing I'd been staring at him for over a minute now I shifted my gaze to the front, started up car and sped off, through the forest.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Mmm?" He mumbled.

"I think you should call your family and let them know that you are going to be at my house so we can clarify things." I handed him my cell.

"Okay Bella," He softly groaned, eyes still closed but his head turned towards me. He looked so weak at that moment and I couldn't help but reach over and stroke his cheek.

"Nothing bad," I reassured.

He smiled weakly fluttering his eyes open. He took the cell and dialed his home number.

I heard Alice on the other line telling Edward that she already knew where he was going and that she'll see him later. They exchanged quick good-byes before he hung up and handed back the cell phone, closing his eyes and resting his head on the headrest once more.

I kept driving, every now and then I heard him groan from the pain and it pained me to know that I caused him this pain.

Shortly later we arrived at my house. I parked before turning towards him to check if he was still all right. His eyes still closed I reached over and stroked his cheek gently, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Edwards eyes snapped open immediately.

"We're here," I informed him.

He still looked so weak and vulnerable. Something was wrong a vampire couldn't have gotten this hurt by a few punches. Well I didn't think that I'd hurt him this bad. I'll have to check it out once we're inside.

Before I got out I reached over and unbuckled his seat belt. About a second later I had his door open and was helping him out. I placed my arm under his right, which he had wrapped around my waist. I felt that electric spark again. _Weird._

He shifted his weight so that it wasn't on me and winced at the pain it caused. I closed my eyes and focused. Okay, what can I do? He obviously can't walk upstairs to my room and he definitely won't let me carry him there either…_Wait, don't I have a power that could get us to my bedroom with out walking….hmm what was it?… TELEPORTING, yes I can teleport! Okay, now focus. All I need to do is focus, my bedroom…_ I kept my eyes closed and concentrated hard on my teleporting ability, to check if I still could. I felt a wave shimmer through me. _Yep I can still teleport. I will use it._

I opened my eyes and looked to Edward, "I'm going to teleport us inside so you don't have to walk,"

Edward gave a weak smile and nodded, squeezing my waist tightly.

I told him to close his eyes and I closed mine, focusing on my room and only my room. The wave shook through me and in less than a second we were in my room. _So convenient! I love these powers sometimes._

I walked Edward over to my king sized bed and gently lied him down. Then turned to walk away, but he grabbed my hand stopping me. "Please…please don't leave!" he croaked.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go take a shower," I promised.

He nodded, eyes fluttering shut as I leant down and kissed his forehead. Edward was slowly drifting into vampire unconsciousness as I pulled the blanket up to his chin and left to go for a shower.

Vampire unconsciousness is where a vampire is so injured or weak that they can kind of sleep. Well it's more like daydreaming, since vampires can't sleep. But they're so out of it that it's _like _sleeping. But even this is very rare behavior for a vampire.

I grabbed a pair of black shorts and a dark blue tank top, then went into the bathroom, stripped and hopped into the shower. My mind went straight to thinking of Edward and how I feel pain when him in pain and how I kissed his cheek and forehead on impulse. And that spark that runs through me every time he touches me.

Rinsing the last of my favorite strawberry shampoo out of my hair that I had been working in as I thought. I quickly washed my body, rinsed and turned off the shower. I dried off and dressed, unable to stand the sound of Edward groaning any longer.

The fact that I did this to Edward instantly angered me. Another strange thing about me is my hands heat up when I'm angry. Weird. I'm like some kind of mutated vampire. Freak of nature, but yet totally awesome to have these multiple powers.

I put my dirty clothes into the hamper as I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. Edward was a bit restless, tossing and turning, grimacing in pain. He was still completely in his own little world, or 'vampire unconsciousness' if you will.

He looked a little flushed and vampires can't blush so I walked over and set my hand on his forehead and noticed that he was burning up. No, wait. It was my hand against his ordinary, vampire, ice-cold skin. _Wait, wait, wait, he is burning up. I can't feel the contrasting coldness against my heated hands, I can feel no difference in temperature. He's the exact same temperature as my hands. Oh god, wonderful another vampire power to add to my endless list of powers, went will they stop! _Power Number- lost count: When angered not only do my hands heat up, but everyone close by heats up to the same temperature of my hands!  
_  
I've got to cool him down! _I ran down to the kitchen and grabbed a few dishtowels and two bowls. I grabbed ice out of the freezer filling both bowls and some cold water. I placed the two bowls and the dishtowels on a tray and darted back upstairs.

Edward was laying there, eyes now open and fully conscious. I went and sat on the edge of the bed beside him, placing the tray on the nightstand.

He rolled on his side to look at me. "Hey," he breathed, sounding better. "Did I really fall asleep?" He asked.

I nodded. _Well yeah in a way he did kind of sleep, although he technically wasn't _asleep_, but it was the closest thing to sleep for a vampire._

"I have a theory about that, but we can talk about that later." I suggested. "Listen Edward, I'm _really_ sorry about hurting you. I had absolutely _no_ right to do what I did to you. I really… _really_ am sorry," I apologized. If I could produce tears, then right now my eyes would be filled with them.

"It's all cool, Bella. It's not like I'm dead or anything, well you know what I mean. I'm still here and I'm sure you were just stressed about something." He smiled "Most of the time I prefer to take my stress out on Emmett." He struggled "It works." We both laughed. But his laugh quickly turned into a groan, wincing at the pain laughing caused in his chest.

"Alright let's take a look at the damage," I stated, slowly taking off his black top that clung perfectly to his chest. I could see every line of his muscular chest through his clingy top and when I finally had it completely off It took all my control to not gasp at the sight. Well firstly because: One, he had the sexiest goddamn abs I had ever seen. And two, he had a human like bruise except paler, the size of Japan, well maybe not that big but about 6 inches in diameter. I looked up at Edward hoping he couldn't see through my eyes how much pain this was causing me.

My hands grew hotter than before so I moved my hands away from Edward's body before I hurt him even more. I took a few long deep breaths and focusing on calming myself down. My hands cooled in seconds.

I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a dishtowel. Wetting it first in the cold water, then placing a few cubes of ice in it. I wrapped it up and positioned it on Edward's bruised chest. He hissed at the sudden coldness. Looked up at him, his eyes were closed, so I took the opportunity to reach over and stroke his cheek again. _Hey, I couldn't stop myself from doing it he's just so alluring_.

"Edward, we need to talk about earlier today," I hesitated.

He gulped, not saying anything, so I continued, "The reason I didn't kiss you is because I'm scared." I stopped and to scared he'll see all my emotions through my eyes so I looked down at my hands as I spoke. "Scared to hurt you, scared to hurt myself, and scared to hurt others. Somebody will just end up getting hurt and I could never live with myself if I hurt you." My voice was beginning to shake but I didn't stop "I'm scared to love you and scared to let you love me. I don't want you to end up hurting yourself because of me. I just…I just _don't_ want to put _you_ in danger!"

He reached out gently grabbing my chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting my head so I had to look at him. Once I had my eyes locked on his, he confessed "I don't care, I don't care Bella. I don't know what will happen. I don't know if it'll end terribly. I don't know what harm it will cause me or anyone else for that matter. But I know this, I know I can't stop thinking about you. I know from the moment I laid eyes on you I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I know all want to do is spent every waking second of every minute of every day with you and only you.

"I don't understand why I'm having these feelings or why I only want to be with you, I just… do. All I know is I_ love _you Bella and I honestly don't know if I can continue to exist without you. What ever happens, happens, we can face it together, just _please_ Bella. _Please_ just give us a shot. I didn't know how empty I was until I met you and instantly felt complete. The mere thought of you makes me smile. I love you Bella… _Please_." His pleading eyes were full of love and hope.

_He's right I should give it a shot. If I was starting to put the Cullen's in danger I can always just leave._ And _God he was gorgeous, how could I not give this piece of perfection a shot. He's just so perfect, perfect abs, perfect hair, perfect white teeth, perfect height, perfect personality. He's sensitive, caring, sweet and right now so goddamn adorable looking at me with pleading eyes and pouting lips. Fuck it, love is love you can't fight it. _With that last thought I smiled and within milliseconds my lips were brushing against his, understanding that as my yes he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. Our lips moving as one, it felt so perfect.

After a while I pulled away not wanting to hurt him anymore by leaning on his bruise. He took a deep breath and cringed, that bruise was huge it ought to be incredibly sore. I grabbed the now melt ice filled damp towel from his chest and placed it in the icy water. I grabbed the other towel, filled it with ice and went over and lay beside him on the other side holding the ice filled towel gently against his bruise. I ran my free hand through his disarrayed hair, I could feel his body relaxing and his breathing evening out as lay there eyes closed and peaceful.

My theory about Edward becoming so weak and being this affected by my attack is because of another new power. What else could explain this massive humanlike bruise on his chest, he was a vampire! Vampires don't get bruises we're like stone. This newly discovered power just like the hand heating up one could be also fueled by my anger. I must had been so angry and just really wanted to hurt him that I actually did by causing his body to become so fragile that I was exactly able to do what I wanted, and hurt him as I knew him being a vampire he wouldn't get hurt.

I wasn't thinking at the time, my powers just responded to my anger. His vampire body must had become humanlike when receiving my blows and therefore causing this weakness and giant bruise. Luckily I didn't hurt Edward too hard.

I rinsed one the towels and placed it to his forehead. The bruise on his rib was almost gone, so I turned my focus to his jaw were I'd hit him. His eyes opened before I could aid it. His mouth opened to say something but I stopped him by placing my finger to his lips. He still had humanlike weakness from my beating and the only way to overcome this affect was by humanlike rest. His body was tensing; I could see it and he really has to relax.

I placed a hand -- now at normal vampire temperature-- on his jaw and he visibly relaxed straight away. I slowly stroked his jaw with my thumb as he allowed his eyes flutter shut.

I removed the towel from his forehead and wiped it dry before kissing it. I then removed the ice from his rib before kissing the spot where the bruise once was. He was completely healed now, so I took pleasure in stroking his jaw again. Not long after I heard him purring so I leaned over and kissed his neck.

Removing my hand from his jaw, I heard him whimper. He was so adorable. Smiling I leant up and kissed his jaw.

"The reason why you're so weak and could almost sleep was because of a possibly new power of mine. My powers responded to what my anger wanted and since I wanted to hurt you and knew you wouldn't get hurt being a vampire and all. So my powers made you vulnerable enough so I _could_ hurt you. So that when I hit you it made your body react as if it were a _human_ receiving an impact from a vampire, therefore causing an ignoramus bruise. Well that's how I think this power works and I'm so sorry you had to be the one to physically experience it." I said.

"Wow that's amazing!" He breathed.

I smiled and sat up against the head of the bed. Edward shifted his body so that his head now rested on my lap and his arms wrapped around my waist. Not expecting this I involuntarily stiffened, I felt Edward tense as he noticed my reaction and was about to pull away when I immediately relaxed and began running my hand through his beautiful bronze hair. He instantly calmed, purring in response.

Edward tightened his arms around my waist as closed his eyes and I took the opportunity to massage his scalp, running my hands through his gorgeous mess of thick silky hair. He obviously liked this just as much as I did as he purred loudly and began nuzzling my stomach.

I couldn't help but lean down and kiss his head, which was now against my stomach.

We stayed like that in each other's arms till day turned to night.

**Review**


	7. I'm Here For You

**~This chapter was written by CullenHaleLuvr94 with me as Beta**

**R&R**

**I'm Here For You**

_**Bella P.O.V**_

While Edward was sleeping, and this time I mean _literally_ sleeping, like a human! --I swear these powers of mine are so weird-- I was thinking about today's plans. It was Friday and I didn't feel like going to school so I decided to let Edward sleep for a while, when I remembered I was going to give Angela a make over.

_Hmmm…where should I take her shopping…Oh I'll take her to Paris!_ I'm going to surprise all of the Cullen's including Edward.

I was trying to wiggle out of Edward's grip, but it just tightened and he whimpered and pulled me closer if that was possible, which apparently it was. His head moved to the crook of my neck, he seemed quite comfortable so I decided to wait a few more minutes before moving. I took this time to think out a plan on how our trip to Paris is going to work.

_I would have to call the hospital and ask them to give Carlisle a break. I'll have to let Esme in on the surprise to get all the Cullen's bags packed and probably just text all of the Cullen kids to tell them to drive to the airport, but I'll definitely have to temporarily block Alice's visions so that it'll be without a doubt a surprise. Oh and call the Weber's to ask for permission to take Angela to Paris with me._

I was able to grab my cell with my free hand; I rang the last number dialed, which was the Cullen's home. Esme being the only one home answered the phone and I informed her of my plan. She packed the bags and called the hospital to ask them to let Carlisle off early because they're going to Paris but to be sure not to tell him as it was going to be a surprise. And I'll text one of the Cullen kids in an hour. So everything was almost done and ready.

It's been forty minutes now so I tried wiggling out of Edward grip but he started to whimper and his grip just kept tightening. _Okay time for vampire strength_. I reached for his hands and moved them away. He started whimpering and reaching out his hand for me. I stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead, immediately relaxing him.

I went to my desk where my laptop was located. I turned it on and booked two luxury suites at Hôtel de Crillon in Paris. One suite was for the girls and the other for the boys. My private jet was still at the airport, so I contacted the pilot and let him know all about the plan.

Having got the flight and accommodations organized I went and thawed out the frozen animal blood I kept downstairs for long plane rides that I hadn't been able to hunt before hand. Once liquid I poured the blood into champagne like bottles, two for everyone, which made that sixteen bottles just for the plane ride.

Angela not knowing we're vampires, they'll have to drink it in the back where they'll be a kettle they can heat it up in. I placed the bottles in an esky then went to pack my bags.

I didn't pack many clothes, as I knew I was going to be buying a lot more which will fill my bags. Once all packed I went and put them in the trunk of my car along with the bottles of blood that were in the esky to keep the blood cool and stop from going cloggy.

I poured the left over blood into a kettle and placed it onto the stove for Edward when he woke up to help him get his strength back. I turned on the stove and while I waited for the blood to heat up to texted Alice telling her to tell the rest of the Cullens to drive to the airport after school making sure Angela came with them. Also not to scare her into thinking they're kidnapping her and to tell her to call me so I can explain everything to her.

I was turning off the stove when I got a text back from everyone saying okay. Angela called and I told her I had a surprise for her and not to worry because I already talked to her parents, which I did when I was booking our suites. After hanging up I got out a large mug and poured the warm blood into it and took it upstairs.

I placed the mug on the nightstand and before I woke Edward I changed into black bermuda shorts, a royal blue embroidered tank top with a black cardigan. I woke Edward up and told him to drink the blood, still half asleep he complied. While he drunk I tied my hair up in a side ponytail with the bottom curled and my bangs to the side of my face. I quickly lined my eyes with eyeliner and put on some light eye shadow and strawberry favored lip-gloss.

Edward had finished his blood and was now back asleep, I grabbed my purse, putting my cell and I-pod into it before I quickly transported to Edward's home to grab him some clothes. I selected a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt, grabbed his I-pod for him then teleported back. I put Edward's clothes on my desk chair then went and laid down with Edward for a while as we still had an hour before we had to leave.

I lay facing him and ran my hand through his tousled bronze hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my chest. Now lying on my back and Edward lying facedown on my chest I gently rubbed his back.

After a few minutes of this, I leant down and I kissed him on the lips in hope to wake him. His lips started to move in sync with mine. I pulled away and he whimpered. He looked heaps better.

"You need to get changed. I have a surprise for you. Your clothes are over there and if you would like to take a shower there are fresh towels on the shelves." I told him.

"Alright, but why didn't you go to school?" He asked.

"You'll find out" I sang and danced out of the room.

He came out a while later in his clean clothes.

"I'm gonna call Alice and see were everyone is." I told him. He nodded.

**Phone Conversation (Start)**

_RING… RING… RING_

"_Hey Bella, why can't I "see" anything?" Alice asked._

"_Because I blocked your power," I told her._ "_Where are you guys?"_

"_At the airport by a very sexy jet which I am guessing is yours?!" Alice exclaimed._

"_Yep! It's mine we'll be there in a few minutes." I replied._

"_Alright see you then!"_

"_Bye!"_

**Phone Conversation (End)**

"Come on Edward we have to get to the airport!" I called.

He was beside me in a flash. "Well it looks like you're perfectly fine and you won't be needing my services," I mocked with a serious face.

"I'll always need you Bella, my Bella" He sweetly replied. I stood up on my tippy toes and gently kissed him.

Smiling up at him, "Come on we have to go before we're late!" I sang grabbing his hand and teleporting to the car.

We got in and we sped off. Reaching the airport moments later I parked by the Volvo in a reserved spot. I grabbed the suitcases from the back only to have Edward take them out of my hands. I smiled up at him and pecked his cheek and grabbed his wrist leading him into the airport to where the Cullen's waited.

"Ok the reason why you are all here is because I wanted to go shopping…_ in Paris!_ Also I wanted to give Angela a makeover and give you all a break and have some fun!" I excitedly announced.

**Review**


	8. The Flight

**~This chapter was written by CullenHaleLuvr94 with me as Beta**

**R&R**

**The Flight**

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Everyone was silent and I started to get nervous. The all of a sudden there were loud squeals and Angela, Rose, and Alice was running towards me and before I could think of what to do they had me trapped in a huge bear hug. "OMG! Thank you so much!" They all squealed in unison.

Once I was released Esme and Carlisle came up to me to give me each a hug. "Thank you so much Bella, a vacation is exactly what we need!" Carlisle thanked.

"You're the best little sister ever!" Emmett boomed lifting me up into a huge bear hug. Next was Jasper who gave me a sweet gentle hug and whispered a "Thank You" in my ear.

Once everyone was finished with their hugs and thank you's, Edward swooped me up in his arms gave me a gentle yet passionate kiss. "You truly are amazing, love. Thank You." He whispered passionately.

"No, thank you for letting me do this for you!" I replied kissing his jaw. "Come on you guys let's get a move on!" I instructed to everybody now as Edward put me down gently.

We all got on the plane and showed everyone their seats. Angela, Rose, Alice, and I sat on one side of the plane together. And the rest sat on the other side. While everyone took their seats I noticed Edward pouting about the seating arrangement.

"I don't want Angela to feel uncomfortable just because she's not with somebody." I told him but he was still pouting. _He looks so cute with his lower lip pushed out like that._ I took it between my teeth and bit down gently. He whimpered and put his hands on my waist pulling me closer. I released his lower lip from between my teeth and sucked on it before kissing him. I took his hands in mine and moved them away from my waist. He growled and stomped off to his seat. I giggled and turned back to the girls with a smirk on my face even though I felt slightly bad for teasing him.

"Alice, Rose would you like to help me with the make over?" I asked them once I was seated.

Squealing the yelled, "We would love too!"

"So Angie do you know what you want to do with your hair?" I asked Angela.

"Umm, for now I was thinking about getting it cut to my shoulders and getting layers and thinning it out, maybe?" She questioned.

"Wow Ang that sounds great!" I told her. "How about getting honey blonde highlights with it?" I looked at Rose and Alice "What do you guys think?"

"Awesome" They both squealed.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Can I please help with her wardrobe?" She asked.

"And can I help with the make up?" Rose asked.

"Of course you guys," I told them surprised they would ask a silly question like that. I was ecstatic that they were willing to help.

A few hours later Angela fell asleep and Rose, Alice, and I went over to our men. I sat next to Edward but he was still pouting, being stubborn and not looking at me with his eyes downcast. Now I felt really bad about teasing him. "Edward?" I whispered. He still didn't look at me.

I moved his hands so I could sit on his lap. I straddled his lap so that I was facing him. "Are you mad at me?" I purred into his ear. He shivered slightly. Liking the affect I had on him, I moved down and lightly kissed his neck. I felt him squirm beneath me.

I brushed my lips across his neck to where his very sexy adams apple was and kissed it. I felt him purr beneath my lips, it was very low that I barely heard it. I licked that same spot and heard his purr become more pronounced.

His head lolled back giving me more access. I bit down hard but not so hard that I broke skin. His hands moved to my waist and gripped hard. I blow out on his now wet neck, right where I bit him and heard him growl deep within his chest. I kissed it again then looked up at Edward.

His eyes were closed. I stroked his lips then asked "Are you still mad at me?" His eyes fluttered opened, they'd darkened a bit from before.

"No, I could never be mad at you, Bella." He whispered.

Deciding to mess around with him I huffed. "So I did all of that for nothing?!" I whisper-yelled, making sure not to be so loud.

"No, you didn't do that for nothing, you did it for my enjoyment, want to see proof on how much I enjoyed it?" He stated pointing at the bulge in his pants.

I looked away embarrassed. "Sorry," I muttered.

"It's alright love. I enjoyed it a too much, I just need to learn to control myself better." He told me quietly as if he was embarrassed himself.

I moved out of his grasp to go to the back to where the kitchen was. I grabbed a bottle of mountain lion blood and grizzly blood from the fridge and two kettles. I poured the blood into the kettles and placed them on the stove. While I waited for them to heat up I grabbed eight mugs from a cabinet and lined them up, four for mountain lion and the other four for grizzly. I turned off the stove and poured the blood into mugs. I set the mugs on a crystal tray and I went back to where everyone was seated.

I started off with Emmett and he took the grizzly along with Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. Alice and Rose took the mountain lion. Ending with Edward I handed him a mug and went back to the kitchen to put the tray away. Mug in hand I went back out.

When I got to Edward he pulled me into his lap. "Mountain Lion is my favorite," He told me. I was shocked. That was my favorite too.

I smiled and said "Mine too."

"I wonder what else we have in common." He mused. I rolled my eyes and snuggled into his chest. In response he wrapped an arm around my waist while the other hand held the mug.

I finished mine and got up to go grab everybody else's mug. Returning to the kitchen I made something for Angela to eat as she would be up soon. I decided to make some spaghetti. I got out all of the contents and started preparing the food.

While I was heating up the sauce, a pair of muscular arms wrapped around my waist. I froze for a second in surprise but then I relaxed as that electric spark jolted through me.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook," Edward whispered in my ear amazed. I shrugged.

"I used to cook for my father when I was human." I told him. I moved out of his arms to drain the water from the pasta. I put the pasta on a plate and poured the sauce over them, along with some sprinkled parmesan cheese. I grabbed a can of pop from the fridge and put everything on a tray and walked outside.

I found Angela awake talking to Rose, Alice, and Esme. "Here you go Angie! Eat up!" I chirped.

"Thanks Bella, but what about everybody else?" everybody tensed but I remained calm.

"We ate while you were asleep, no worries!" I told her flashing her a smile then went to sit by the guys. "We still have a few hours until we're there!" I exclaimed.

Then all of us girls screamed "SHOPPING!" jumping around squealing. Then we all started giggling about the look on the guys faces.

"We don't want to be left alone!" Edward, Emmett, and Jasper whimpered in unison.

"Aww, its okay. You guys can carry our bags!" I told them. They groaned. Alice, Rose, and I snickered.

I kissed Edward's cheek and told him it wouldn't be so bad.

**Review**


	9. The Plan

**~This chapter was written by CullenHaleLuvr94 with me as Beta**

**R&R**

**The Plan**

_**Bella's P.O.V- at Hotel in Paris**_

We changed into our pajamas just before leaving Angela asleep in our suite. We knocked on the boy's suite and waited for them to open up. After two minutes we heard somebody opening the door and pull us in. We turned around to see Emmett with a very serious face.

"Did anybody see you come in?" he asked with what looked to be like complete seriousness. We stood there for a few minutes looking confused until Emmett burst out laughing.

"Leave the girls alone Em," came Jasper's voice. We walked to the sitting room where the boys were playing a video game. When Edward saw me he turned off the television and jumped up from the sofa.

"So what's the plan?" asked Emmett.

"Well we are going to give Angela a makeover and get her a guy friend!" I said with a suggestive wink.

"But what about us?" my Edward whined.

"Why, you're going to be caring our bags of course!" I said with mock seriousness. All of them groaned.

"Don't worry once we get Angie a boyfriend we will go clubbing or something, I don't want Angela feeling left out or uncomfortable around the guys or any of us." I told everybody. They nodded.

"But can we, you know, talk to the guy to make sure he doesn't have any wrong intentions with her?" All of the guys asked. Us three girls "awed" and went and hugged our men.

"That is so sweet of you guys!" I told them.

"Well Angela is like our sister we don't want her to get hurt." Jasper told us. The other boys nodded.

"Of course you can, I'm sure Angela will appreciate that very much!" Alice bubbled.

For the rest of the time all of us just relaxed and talked until it was time to have Angela wake up. Now its time for "Operation- Make Angela Sexy".

**Review**

**That was the last chapter written by the awesome CullenHaleLuvr94**

**So if you have any suggestions or ideas feel free to let me know and I'll try and update as soon as possible. Thank you.**

**From now onwards I am Alpha and my own Beta =]**


	10. Operation Makeover

**AN: I would like to thank **_**Hale's girl **_**and **_**Eve-BriBella12**_**for their ideas & reviewing. Also thank you to **_**princesscupcake **_**for reviewing & telling me what you think.**

**Okay! This is my first chapter as Alpha so read, enjoy and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Operation Makeover**

Rosalie, Alice and I quickly got dressed for the day before we woke up Angela. Alice keenly organised an outfit for her to wear and Rosalie did her hair and added a touch of make up. Angela looked beautiful but nothing compared to what she will look like once we give her, her makeover.

"'kay, everyone ready?" I asked standing by the door with my hand on the handle.

"Yeeeeeep!" exclaimed Alice.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" replied Rosalie.

"Yes, wait I've got to grab my bag." Angela grabbed her bag from beside her bed "Okay ready!"

"Okie dokie, then lets go girls!" I cheered and pulled the door opened and motioned everyone out.

We all linked arms giggling and hopped on the lift. The lift stopped at the lobby and we strutted out of the hotel arm in arm smiling.

"Where to first?" asked Alice.

"The hairdresser!" suggested Rosalie.

"Perfect, that way when she tries on clothes we can match it to her new hair style. Oh and I know the best place that cuts hair! This way girls." I exclaimed leading the way.

We stopped a few stores from the hair salon to get lattes to go and quickly discussed what we should do with her hair before entering the salon.

"Hi ladies, how may I help you today? Have you made an appointment?" greeted the lady behind the counter. She had bright orange and very curly wild hair, which looked almost like flames, fair skin and black eyes.

"Hi! Um.. no we didn't make an appointment but we're here to get Angela here" I gestured towards Angela beside me, "a makeover hair-do and we heard that this was the best place in Paris so…. I was wondering if you could slip her in, preferably now?" I asked in my best persuading voice while dazzling her.

"Ah… ah… yes. Yes I think I could slip her in quickly now, what will we be having ..ahh…

"Angela." I reminded her.

"Well Angela I'm Victora and I'll be doing your hair today. What will you be getting done?", politely asked Victoria.

"Umm… well, trimmed and layered to give some volume. A side fringe to give some style and some highlights to lighten it up and give it a glow." Replied Angela slightly nervous.

"That sounds perfect! Okay, now if you would follow me and we'll get your hair washed." She encouraged, steering Angela towards the basins then turned back to us, "You ladies can just relax there on the couch or come back in about an hour or so. Up to you, but we have some magazines there and if you would like anything just give me a call."

"Okie dokie, we'll see you in about an hour Angie!" Joked Alice pretending to get up and leave.

"Very funny Alice." Giggled Angela.

"Bye." Called Alice blowing a kiss and skipping out the door.

"Oh she was serious?" asked Angela wearing an expression of slight confusion, hurt and shock.

Rosalie and I just shrugged and pulled out a magazine.

Seconds later Alice burst through the door giggling so hard and exclaimed, "I was joking Angie!! Hehehe…I got you!"

And we all just look at Alice for a second and just smiled and let her be while Victoria began washing Angela's hair. Alice, Rosalie and I sat and chatted while we waited.

"Hey guys guess what?" Asked Alice in a hushed tone.

"What?" Rosalie and I asked in unison.

"Shh… I had a vision when I left the store. Ben is here in Paris visiting his grandma for the long weekend and I saw him in a clothes store waiting outside the changing rooms for his grandma to change. He looks extremely bored but the clothes store seems very stylish."

"Whoa are you serious?" whispered Rosalie.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Well if that involves us going shopping in the same store and getting Angela into the change room, changing into a gorgeous outfit before Ben enters the store. Then as he comes into the stores and waits for his grandma we bump into him and then Angela walks out and BAM! Ben is totally gobsmacked and speechless. Then yes I am thinking what your thinking." Replied Alice.

We giggled. "It's genius Alice!" I exclaimed quietly.

"I know" she replied smugly. And I pushed her and she fell off the couch and onto her butt, it was hilarious and Rosalie and I burst into laugher at Alice's momentarily shocked face before she joined in laughing too.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Asked Angela, now getting her hair rewashed to get the highlighting mixture out. Her hair by now has already been cut, trimmed, styled and highlighted, so now it just needs to be washed and blow dried.

Still laughing Rosalie tried to reply "Bella…_gasp_…Alice…_gasp hahaha_…floor…bum…_hahahaha_….face…" And we started laughing even harder.

"Okay, that totally made sense. You guys are crazy." Giggled Angela.

We were laughing so hard that it was silent and all you could hear was gasping. It was one of those moments when it's not really that funny but it is and you'll start calming down from laughing together and then the memory will pop back up into someone's mind and unable to hold back, they crack into laughter and trigger everyone off again. Well we did that for the next twenty minutes, anyone that walked past would think we were insane but it was still pretty early in the morning and not too many people had hit the streets yet.

We finally calmed down just in time as Victoria called us over.

"Okay ladies are you ready?"

And before we could answer she spun Angela around in her chair and to say she was stunning would be a total understatement.

"Whoa!" I exhaled speechless.

"Angela! You look HOT!!" Squealed Alice.

"You look breathtaking!" breathed Rosalie.

"Stunning!"

"Gorgeous!"

"Super model material!"

Our compliments causing Angela to blush deeper shades of red.

"Whoa Vicki you did an_ amazing_ job. Thank you so much!" I squealed and gave Victoria a hug.

"Yeah! Thank you Victoria, I look beautiful!" thanked Angela sincerely.

"You've done an incredible job!" Chirped Alice

"The best hairdresser I've ever met!" Exclaimed Rosalie

Giggling she replied "Your more than welcome ladies!"

We paid and left, waving goodbye and screaming a few more thank-you's and we were out and hitting the streets of Paris arm in arm.

"Okay girls! Lets go_ …shopping_!" I hyped.

We all squealed and entered our first store and straight away hit the rack pulling out clothes and holding them out and putting them back then grabbing another piece of clothing and doing the same, piling up different items to try on. Then we hit the changing rooms giggling.

We all went in the dressing rooms, changed into outfits then come out and strut the cat walk, strike a pose, swirl and walk back, strike another pose, each of us cheering each other on and giggling and having so much fun.

We did the same in every store we went in, buying the outfits we liked best. We were in the fifth store of the day and getting Angela to try on clothes we picked out for her, then making her pretend she's on the cat walk and strut out and pose, flip her hair , twirl and walk back then strike another pose. Like what we were doing in the other stores and by now she had finally perfected it.

She was now in changing in to another outfit picked out by Alice when Ben's grandma goes into the dressing room two rooms down and Ben spots us and comes over and sits beside me.

"Hey guys! What are you doing in Paris?"

"Oh hey b…. We're shopping! Taking advantage of the long weekend. What are you doing here?" I asked even though I already know the answer.

"Visiting my grandma. She lives here in Paris and gets lonely sometimes so we come up every now and then to visit her." He replied sighing.

"Don't like shopping much?" I questioned.

"No, not at ….." he trailed off as Angela steps out.

Not noticing Ben she struts out the cat walk perfectly, us girls cheering her on while Ben sat and stared mouth open, dazed and practically drooling. She flipped her hair, twirled, struck a pose, walked back and then posed once more and asked, "So…what do you think girls? A keeper or a….."

Finally realising the Ben was there she instantly blushed, Ben still staring mouth open. "Oh…ahh…Hi Ben. I-I didn't s-see you there." She stuttered embarrassed and gave us a quick pleading look.

Ben still hadn't replied, still dazed and staring and gaping at Angela.

"Hello! Earth to Ben!!" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Look what you've done to him Angela, the poor guy didn't know what he was in for." Giggled Alice and Angela blushed a deeper shade of red.

I began clicking (_snapping_, I think that's what you Americans call it) my fingers in front of his face.

Snapping out of it he finally replies blushing a bright red, "O-ohh s-sorry. H-hey Angela, you look absolutely m-mind blowing! Ah umm…" he shook his head to clear it. "Definitely a keeper. And w-whoa! Your hair looks amazing…"

Giggling she said "Thanks Ben. So what are you doing here in Paris?"

"Visiting my Grandma."

"Bennie boy where are you sweetie?" Called his grandma as she stepped out of the changing room. "Oh there you are dear. What do you think of this blouse, honey?" She asked sweetly as she did a slow twirl.

"It looks lovely Nan, it brings out your beautiful blue eyes." He replied making her smile.

"Naww Bennie your too kind. I'm going to try on one more blouse, okay honey? I'll try not to take to long."

"It's okay grandma, you take your time." He kindly replied as she went back into the dressing room.

"Awww she's so sweet!" squealed Alice.

"Yeah she is." He agreed smiling.

"It was nice what you said to her." Angela complimented softly.

"Thanks…ahhh…" He blushed, embarrassed and shy he trailed off not sure what to say to her.

I read his mind, curious to know what he was thinking. '_she looks even beautiful than before, I definitely don't stand a chance now... I should ask her out, maybe she likes me back... Nah as if, I highly doubt it…I should try at least. Just ask her out Ben, it's not that hard! But what if she rejects me and it front of all her friends, no it's too embarassing…'_

Okay that was enough, I'm taking over. "So Ben, tonight we're going to an under-18 dance partyand if your not doing anything, we'd love for you to come. Jasper, Emmett and Edward will be coming as well." I casually stated.

"Uh...yeah, that sounds…awesome! I'd love to come. We are you guy staying by the way?"

"The Hilton Hotel. Would you be able to meet us there at about 9 o'clock?" replied Rosalie.

"Y-yeah my Nan just lives a few streets away from there. 9 o'clock it is."

"Cool, see you there." Smiled Angela.

"Bennie I'm done now. I'm just going to get this blouse then we can go and have some lunch." Called his Grandma.

"Okay Nan." He called back, then to us, "Okay guys I've got to go, see you tonight." He got and caught up with his Grandma who was walking out of the store. Before he left he called out, "Bye Angela!" And then he was gone.

"Oh my gosh, guys!" squealed Angela.

"You paralised the poor guy for a good few minutes!" I called out and we all burst out giggling.

We brought the outfit she was wearing and a few others and went to a few more stores and brought our outfits for tonight along with ones for Jasper, Emmett and Edward.

Tonight was definitely going to be fun!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! More reviews the faster the update!!**

**This was my fast chapter as Alpha and I **_**need**_** to know what you guys think. Also ideas and suggestions are much appreciated.**

**So if you want an update don't just expect it, REVIEW!**

**Thank You =]**

**~ katie-masen**


End file.
